Guinevere
Guinevere Guinevere (グィネヴィア) Gender= Female Affiliation= King of Afiratha Achisar; the Snow - Haired Icy - Eyed Impersonator Kingdom of Afiratha Age= 15+ (?) Guinevere is the younger half - sister of her beloved older brother Achisar; the Snow - Haired Icy - Eyed Impersonator. Appearance Guinevere is a cute, short, thin young girl with hair of two colors; white and creamy yellow. Her eyes are a sharp emerald. She generally wears her signature clothing consisting of traditional Afirathan clothes. She wears a plain one piece dress with a sash held onto her waist by the Afirathan emblem. She likes to go around barefooted, but occasionally wears boots reaching her knees. She keeps a necklace with three gold pieces on her. Personality She has a very childish, cute personality and likes to cling onto her older half - brother. She is very good at being persuasive with her brother, and does not like it when other women are with him. She is prone to crying, but has a cold side to her, which she shows to Shana; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin. She was born with incredible Impersonator power. She is very smart, and slips away from any caretakers easily, normally to run to her brother. Whenever anyone mentions her past with her brother, she normally turns red, trying to change the subject while everyone else laughs. Background Infancy She was delivered to the King of Afiratha when she was very small by someone claiming that she was the King's daughter. She was raised by a wet nurse, as her mother was unknown. She, as said by some of her caretakers, had liked to play with him as he had visited her often. Weapons Guinevere is too clever for most enemies to hurt her, and she does not use weapons. Her brother normally defends her but she rarely runs into trouble. Combat She likes to use her Impersonator power to manipulate objects, only blocking hits while escaping. Resistance She has a weak Cut, Blunt, and Stabbing Resistance. Relationships Achisar; the Snow - Haired Icy - Eyed Impersonator Achisar is her beloved older half - brother. About ten years younger than him. King of Afiratha She is supposedly the King's daughter. About forty years younger. Shana; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin She is not fond of Shana, and her dislike does not differ from the hate she bears for women. She is about the same age as Shana. Character Reference How Guinevere feels about people taller or shorter than her: 'Nothing much' How she feels about knowledge: 'Without it, I can't be' How she feels about murder: Horrible How she handles money or spends it: 'I do not need money, my brother is enough' Her languages (Known or Want to Learn): Latin, Japanese; known Her ability to read directions: Average Her preference for relationships: . . . . What time she enjoys sleep or being awake: 'Whenever Achisar is awake' Weather she enjoys: Sunny What animals she likes: Nothing Her emotional state most of the time: Happy How the she greets people: 'Hi!' What flusters her: Achisar What makes her happy: Achisar What makes her mortified: 'Achisar can, but he normally doesn't' What scares her: Nothing What makes her cry: Nothing Her “guilty” pleasure: Manipulating Achisar What makes her uncomfortable: . . . . What she likes to eat and drink: . . . . What makes her laugh: Achisar What worries her: Women What she thinks about: Achisar